kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5
Little Brother from a Different Mother is the 5th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Sei Kyou's army is relentless in its pursuit of Ei Sei, slaughteing many in Kokuhi Village as they went about the search. Ei Sei and Shin are led through an underground tunnel by the owl like Ka Ryo Ten. While they walk Ten reveals she is descended from one of the mountain tribes far in the west. As they travel deeper into the tunnel, Shin continues to think about Hyou and how he lost his life, he blames Ei Sei for his friend's fate. After coming to a fork, Ten asks why Ei Sei didn't do anything to drown the rebellion. Ei Sei explains that he has no real power as the king, he'd been pushed aside after he was crowned aged thirteen. Politicians will control the state of Qin until he comes of an age to rule. Sei Kyou, Ei Sei's younger brother approached minister Ketsu Shi. Sei Kyou is nonchalant and mocks Ketsu Shi to his face rather than behind his back as Ketsu Shi had been. Sei Kyou reveals that Ketsu Shi is telling the truth though. His and Ei Sei's father had been elevated to the throne in an abnormal way. The youngest of twenty siblings he shouldn't have become king but through the bribes of a certain benefactor, The merchant Ryo Fui who rose to become prime minister when their father became king. Sei Kyou displays his malice for people of low birth living above their station by having one of his servants he'd elevated slaughtered by the beast Rankai. Fueled by hate Sei Kyou reveals that Ei Sei's Queen Mother was merely a palace dancer and that he is the true royalty as his mother was of royal descent and thus only he is worthy of becoming king. Together they plot a scheme to take the throne for themselves while Ryo Fui led his troops to war with the Wei. Sei Kyou would sit the throne as king and Ketsu Shi would act as his highest minister. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ei Sei *Ka Ryo Ten *Sei Kyou *Ran Kai *Ryo Fui mentioned Characters Introduced *Ketsu Shi *Queen Mother mentioned Chapter Notes *The army is killing all people in Qin Kokuhi. *Ka Ryo Ten is revealed not to be from Qin but a mountain family in the west, but where forced to leave. *Shin stated that it was the first time he met a mountain person. *Shin blames Ei Sei for the dead of Hyou. *Ei Sei stated that his grandfather sat on the throne for a mere 3 months before he died and his father only 3 years before he died. *Ei Sei was given the throne at the age of 13. *Ei Sei stated that there are 2 factions of equal power trying taking control of Qin. *Sei Kyou father had 20 siblings and was the youngest of them all, hereby wasn't supposed to inherit the throne. *Ryo Fui is a wealthy business man who aims to bribe his way to the throne and was able to bribe himself up to prime minister. *Ryo Fui was the one who made Sei Kyou father king of Qin. *Sei Kyou hates commoners especially if the try to increase their rank. *Sei Kyou stated that Ei Sei is his half brother. *Ryo Fui took his entire faction and went on an expedition. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters